


Prank War: Accidental Father Edition

by Amel0232



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Also pranks, Angel Peter Parker, Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Avengers, Domestic Fluff, Everyone Is Alive, Everyone Loves Peter Parker, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Father Figures, Father-Son Relationship, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, I AM NOT READY, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I blame Marvel, I fixed it, If angst then also fluff, Infinity war and endgame does not exist, Irondad, Lots of pranks, May Parker (Spider-Man) & Tony Stark Coparenting Peter Parker, My First Fanfic, My First Work in This Fandom, No Angst, Not Really Character Death, Nothing Hurts, Only Pepper is in on it and she secretly loves it, Parent Tony Stark, Parent-Child Relationship, Peter loves it too, Post-Spider-Man: Homecoming, Prank Wars, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Precious Peter Parker, Revenge, Sleepy Cuddles, Swearing, The Author Regrets Nothing, This is my coping method, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark acting like Peter's dad is the only thing that keeps me going, Tony Stark is Good With Kids, Tony gets the brilliant idea to pretend that Peter is his son, and domestic fluff, dad tony stark, deny deny deny, everything is Irondad and Spiderson, f canon, f you marvel, i am too hurt for angst, i am writing this for myself, might be some later though, my heart hurts, parental figure, spiderson, tony stark is such a dad, you hurt me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-10 20:14:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18667588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amel0232/pseuds/Amel0232
Summary: After Tony gets rid of the Sokovia accords everyone moves back into the tower. Everything is tense because of what the media has dubbed "The Civil War". Clint decides that the best way to destroy the tension is some friendly pranks. He had not expected it to go this far...Aunt May has to leave New York and Peter stays at the tower. Tony Stark is a gigantic prankster and decides to pretend Peter is his son. Peter secretly loves it. Pepper, Rhodey, and Happy are all in on it and they love it too.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I am using this as a coping method after Infinity War and Endgame. I hope y'all like it. English is my second language so please excuse me if there is any mistakes.

Tony was a mess. More so than usual. He hadn’t showered in almost a week and only God knows when he last slept more than 20 minutes at a time. There is of course a reason to this madness. Not a good reason, but a reason. That reason being General Ross.

Tony was trying to undo the Sokovia Accords, which was harder to do than he had expected.

The only reason he was doing this was because of the kid. The spiderling that less than a month ago had brought down a plane to defeat The Vulture. Tony knew how dangerous it was to play hero, which was why he was secretly delighted when the kid had declined his invitation to become an Avenger. It was safer that way.

Tony was terrified of death. Not his own death but more the death of the people around him. People like Pepper, Happy and the kid. Two weeks ago, he realized that those people would be safer if the Avengers could actually help them. He still thought a little supervision would be good, but he would rather have the Avengers be able to save people without supervision than not being able to save them at all. Which is why he concluded that to allow the others to come out of hiding he would have to undo the accords, or at least change them.

This of course didn’t mean that he forgave Cap in the slightest. He still felt betrayed and angry, but there was nothing to do about that. Besides, it was not like Tony would ever have to see him again, but even with that thought in mind he still got a bitter taste on the back of his mouth at the thought of helping the traitor. 

This was the reason Tony was awake at 2am on a Wednesday. He was in yet another call with General Ross who was complaining about Tony newest project. Tony had almost no patience for General Ross and his bullshit on a normal day, so listening to him complain hours on end every day was really getting on Tony’s nerves.

“If you only called me to complain then get it over with already.”

Ross didn’t even pause before continuing his rant about how this was not going to end well for anyone.

Tony really didn’t care and if this was anything like the other calls, he had gotten then Ross would continue until someone or something stopped him. Therefore, Tony elected to ignore the warnings and ended the call.

Without the constant noise from Ross there was silent in the lab and Tony who already struggled to hold his eyes open without constant distractions was suddenly unable to stay awake. He fell asleep at his desk and that was how Pepper found him the next morning.

“Wake up Tony, you’re drooling on important papers.”

Tony who hadn’t really slept in ages didn’t even stir. Pepper sighed before saving the papers. She knew what he was doing, and she supposed she could do something about all this paperwork. She had not been Tony Stark’s personal assistant for years for nothing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry about the update schedule if you can even call it that, but I am busy with finals. Fortunately I have almost no plans for summer break so then I will have time to actually do fun things. Sorry again for any mistakes.

Tony awoke a couple hours later to the sound of his phone ringing. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He could use a shower and some food right about now, but all thoughts of that disappeared when he saw who was calling him at 5 am.

“F.R.I.D.A.Y. accept call.”

Rhodey’s voice sounded from the speakers.

“Hey, Tony, sorry for calling this early, but I just wanted to let you know that I might need you for a meeting in D.C. later. A couple of the senators are asking for you. They want to know why you suddenly have a problem with the accords.”

“Hey Rhodes. I can get to D.C. for a meeting later, but you and me both know I won’t be able to change the accords if I have to explain to everyone why they’re a bad idea.” Tony sighed and sunk deeper into his chair. 

“We are going to have to fight if we want things to change.” Rhodey pointed out.

“Remind me again why I want to change the accords.” Tony leaned his head back against the back of the chair.

“Hell if I know.” Rhodey said with a smile in his voice. “But it must be important if the mighty Tony Stark is willing to devote his oh so important time to it.”

“Ha ha.” Tony snapped back but there smile on his face only seconds later when he addressed his old friend again. “I’ll see you later Rhodes.”

“See you Stank.” Rhodey said before hanging up.

Tony snorted before finally taking some time to get aware of his surroundings.

He had clearly fallen asleep at his desk again. He sighed deeply before looking for all the paperwork he was supposed to have been done with days ago. Everything was piling up. He was focusing on undoing or at least changing the accords, but that didn’t mean he could just ignore his responsibilities regarding Stark Industries. Just because Pepper was CEO it didn’t mean he got to do whatever he wanted to. He was surprised when all the paperwork which had previously been lying on every surface in the lap was suddenly gone. He was just about to panic when Pepper’s voice sounded from behind him. She stood arms crossed leaned against the doorframe with a smirk on her face.

“Are you looking for these?” She asked as she handed him two piles of papers that had been waiting for Tony to read and do something about.

“These are the ones you have to do something about yourself, but I fixed everything else.” She handed him both piles and looked at him expectedly.

Tony just stared at the two piles for a couple seconds. The pile with what was yet to be looked at was significantly smaller than the pile Pepper had fixed.

“Oh, Pep you are amazing.” Tony looked at her with gratitude. “When did you even have time to do this?’’

“I couldn’t sleep so I went to find you. I found you drooling all over your desk and the papers and since I had some time on my hand, I decided to do something about them.” She smiled at him before turning around. She indicated for him to follow her into the kitchen.

He followed her out and she sat down at the kitchen table as he made coffee.

“I can’t thank you enough. I feel like I’m drowning in work and now Rhodey needs me in D.C. and Ross won’t stop calling me with complaints.”

Pepper just smiled as he gave her a freshly brewed cup of coffee. They chatted a little about everything and nothing successfully distracting themselves from work before Tony remembered his promise to Rhodey.  
“I have to get everything ready for my trip to D.C. now. I’ll call tonight if I can’t make it home before tomorrow.”

Pepper looked at the clock before getting up. “Yeah I have to leave now too. I have a meeting to prepare for. I’ll see you later or tomorrow.” She gave him a quick kiss before leaving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the first two chapters are very short, but I am as previously mentioned busy with finals. *sigh* I have so much planned for this I just don't have the time. I'll try to update as often as possible and I'll try to write some longer chapters in the future.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I'm just dumping two chapters on two days but I needed a break from studying. I hope you don't mind.

A couple hours and an extremely boring meeting later Tony was no closer to changing the accords. He was driving himself into the ground and he was getting nowhere.

He just wanted to go home to Pepper but of course the meeting had dragged out and he was stuck in a hotel in D.C. for the night as a result.

Tony already knew he wasn’t going to get any sleep, so he started working.

Two hours later he had replied to every email in his inbox. He sighed before pulling the accords up on the screen. He had read them through so many times that he could recite the introduction from memory. He knew he would get nothing out of reading it again. He turned his StarkPad off before sighing deeply.

He decided that since there was nothing else to do, he might as well try to get some sleep. To his surprise he fell asleep almost as soon as his head hit the pillow. When he woke up the next morning, he felt more refreshed than he had all week. He got showered before getting ready to leave for the airport.

¤ ¤ ¤

Later that day he was just getting ahead of all the work he had been falling behind on when he got a call from Rhodey.

“What’s up Rhodey-bear? We talked yesterday. Miss me already?” Tony kept working on the newest version of his armor while he talked. However, something about Rhodey’s tone got him to stop working.

“Cut the bullshit Tony I have good news and bad news. Which do you want first?”

“Bad news.” Tony answered with a worried tone. What could possibly had happened since yesterday that was this important?

“Ross is going to be very angry at both of us.” Rhodey said.

Tony blinked a couple times before answering. “Isn’t he already very angry at us?”

“Yeah, but now he is going to be angrier.” Rhodey answered.

“Okay then… What’s the good news then?” Tony asked, still confused.

“I might have made some progress regarding the accords.” Tony’s eyes widened in surprise.

“Really? This is amazing Rhodes! What is it? What do you know?” Tony who was now fully engaged in the conversation didn’t notice Pepper entering his lap.

Rhodey spoke up just before Pepper had the chance to ask Tony who he was talking to.

“You know how 117 countries signed the accords right? Well what if one of the countries wanted out? This would open the accords up for discussion and negotiation.”

Tony’s mind started racing as he considered Rhodey’s words. “So, we could attack the accords while they are being renegotiated and then we might have a chance. All we have to do is convince the leaders of one of the countries that they need to demand a renegotiation of the accords. Now, how do we do that?”

Rhodey laughed before answering, a smile in his voice. “I already have two counties in mind. They might both be willing to fight the accords in exchange for financial aid.”

“Financial aid huh? That’s easily taken care of and with two countries protesting the accords it will be harder for the UN to shut it down, and who knows, maybe some other countries might join the protest. It’s not likely, but we can hope.” Tony was already planning it all out in his head. “I’ll just have to talk to Pepper about the ‘financial aid’ thing and then I’ll call you ba- “

He didn’t get to finish the sentence before Pepper interrupted him. “It’s fine Tony I already heard it. If you think it might work, then go ahead and do it.”

Tony smiled at Pepper before addressing Rhodey once more. “You heard the lady. Let’s do this.”

Rhodey chuckled before answering. “Sure thing Tony. I’ll talk to you later. It was nice hearing your voice Pepper. I’ll see you both soon.”

“Bye Rhodey.” Tony and Pepper answered at the same time.

Tony smiled at Pepper and for the first time in months he felt like there might be hope. He decided that this should be celebrated. Pepper seemed to agree. At least she didn’t object when Tony said they should go to their favorite restaurant for dinner.

¤ ¤ ¤

A week later the plan went into action and they it went even better than they had hoped. Tony, Pepper and Rhodey worked on destroying the accords and a couple weeks later the accords were rendered useless.  
The only one still fighting to keep it was of course Ross, but his protests and complaints went unnoticed.

So, at 30th of November Tony was happy to announce that the Sokovia accords no longer existed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are finally getting somewhere. Sorry if the legal things are unrealistic. I am not a lawyer and I needed an excuse to get the accords out of the way. Next chapter might be from Cap's POV, but idk yet so don't take me up on that.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I posted a chapter this morning, but I really wanted to write this.

Steve Rogers was shocked to say the least. Of all the things he expected from Tony Stark this was not one of them.

He had been watching TV with Natasha when it came on. 

"Breaking News: Tony Stark undid the Sokovia Accords – The Avengers might be free once more"

At first Steve didn’t believe his own eyes. He looked at Nat who looked just as shocked, even though she normally didn’t let her feelings show.

“Does this mean what I think it means?” Nat asked him quietly.

“Yeah,” Steve answered, “I think it does.”

He looked at the TV once more.

“Whether or not this means the rogue Avengers are pardoned is till unclear at the moment.”

Steve didn’t understand this in the slightest. Why would Tony help them like this when he was the one who wanted the accords in the first place? Steve knew that what he had done to Tony was not something you forgot, especially not when you’re Tony Stark. Steve looked over at Nat before getting up from the sofa.

“Why do you think he did this?” He asked her.

“I don’t know, and I don’t like it.” She answered with a worried tone.

“Maybe he was tired of Ross and decided that he wanted to spite him?” Steve meant it as a joke, but Nat didn’t even smile. She just sighed and stood up.

“We better tell the others about this. Clint and Scott would probably both want to know. They haven’t been able to be with their families thanks to the accords.” Natasha said quickly. She was about to leave when Steve stopped her.

“Just be careful. As they said on the TV we aren’t officially pardoned yet.” Steve said in a serious tone.

“I know.” Nat said before walking out of his apartment.

She was probably right about the fact that they should let the others know. He didn’t want to admit it but buried deeply was a newfound hope. He really wanted them to be a family again, and maybe it was possible now that the accords no longer posed a problem. But he also knew it would be extremely hard for Tony to forgive him. He regretted not telling Tony about his parents, but he didn’t want to just drop it on him and then suddenly it was too late, and everything went wrong. He had sent a letter to Tony saying that he would be there for him if necessary, but Tony hadn’t contacted him.

Steve got up. All this thinking confirmed nothing. The only way to figure out Tony’s motives would be to ask him, but first Steve knew he had to tell the others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't wait for the story to actually begin. I promise when that happens the chapters are gonna get way longer.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no regular update schedule. I don't know how long this is gonna be. Just until I get tired of it I think. Sorry for any mistakes.


End file.
